


Angel's and body glitter

by Zen531



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Ikari Shinji, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen531/pseuds/Zen531
Summary: Depressed and very recently out college student Shinji Ikari finds himself sitting in club filled with butts booze and neon as he tries and fails to sort himself out before seeing a glamourous looking bishie take the stage.Mundane AU, mostly fluff but with a chunk of smut in there too. Shinji is a sad boy regardless of universe or timeline.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Angel's and body glitter

“Are you okay hun?”

“You mean in general or...” Shinji's eyes looked from the pattern he was drawing with a damp fingertip and up to the tired-looking waitress, following her gaze down to the half-drunken mug of beer in front of him” Oh... yeah, I think I am alright for now, thanks for asking. Maybe in a bit, I would...” 

And she was gone.

Shinji took a deep swig of the golden liquid in front of him and let his head hit the table with a solid thunk. What was he doing here? The first and obvious answer was that he was here because he wanted Asuka to stop bothering him. Ever since he had confessed to his bisexuality after a late-night study session followed by a few later night drinks the girl had been... aggressively supportive?

He supposed it fit Asuka's style, but it was starting to make him feel a tad uncomfortable, probably not more uncomfortable than continuing to hide in the closet but... perhaps close. And so he was here, nursing a beer at the gayest strip club in town, waiting out the time until he could catch a late bus back to campus and extol Asuka, his best friend with thrilling stories of the exciting night he didn't have.

Ugh... Shinji finished his beer in one last swig before looking around, trying to find some source for his unease other than himself. The place was fine, not the most upscale in the world, not that he was sure his student wallet could handle a night of that, but certainly no hole in the wall. The staff was friendly, the other patrons seemed nice from what snippets of their conversations he could hear over the loud club music, and the dancers...

Shinji gulped, wishing he had taken the waitress up on another round. The dancers were excellent, a wide and varied collection strapping smiling men of shapes and sizes, fit for a pin-up calendar or a late-night search engine. And when one of them winked at him when he strut out there... Shinji shivered happily just thinking about it.

So why did he feel so... afraid? Why did he feel like was going to leap out of his own skin if someone looked at him funny? Was he really This repressed? Shinji sighed again, the answer yes hanging over his head like a blunt metaphor for royal authority.

He pulled out his phone, about to check to see how long he had left before he could leave when the harsh club music faded slowly into silence, the club around him beginning to buzz with attention as eyes left conversations to flick over to the stage as a man from behind the bar grabbed a mike and switched it on with a humming reverb. 

“And now for something a bit different, have a taste of one of our newest performers, everyone please give it up for the one and only Angel!”

Shinji sat up in his seat, feeling something draw him in as the old familiar Sinatra crept up over the stereo. As a pale foot pushed itself out of the heavy wine coloured curtains that led from the stage to the back room.

“Fly Me to the moon and let me play among the stars....”

The foot swished and teased, exposing an ankle flecked with glitter before retreating for a moment back into the darkness, making Shinji's heart fall in his chest before the foot strode out again, this time a gorgeous pale white dancers body following it as the room around Shinji erupted in a chorus of applause. 

“Let me play among the stars! Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars...” 

Shinji stared intently, the phone in his hand feeling a million miles away as the boy smiled at the assembled audience and twirled on his feet, landing centre stage and catching himself on the pole at its centre.

“In other words.... hold my hand.”

He was beautiful, it was hard for Shinji to describe him anyway then that, pale skin flecked with glitter and body paint. He was slender but not skinny, as he shifted and moved with a practised grace Shinji could see a toned chest and strong legs, muscles flexing and extending as the man spun in the low shimmering light of the club, a dozen pairs of eyes or more on him. 

“Whoa...” Shinji gulped, none of the other dancers had done... this to him before. None of them just... cut to the heart of him like this.”

“In other words... Darling kiss me...”

Angel continued his routine, his ballet movements shifting into something more carnal as he mounted the pole, swishing and grinding his hips before hooking his knees around the column and falling back to spin round, showing off his hardness, barely contained by a silver thong. 

The dancer gave an earnest laugh as he took another rotation on the pole, smiling wide before getting back to his feet and rolling his head and shoulders, undoing one of several dark silk scarves wrapped around his neck and tossing it off the edge of the stage. “Are we all having a good time?”  
His voice was airy and light, as it flowed over the crowd, several cheering and clapping in response “Good... let's keep it that way... What about you?”

Shiji froze in his seat as he knew Angel was talking to him, realizing seemingly all at once that unlike a magazine or a website, this kind of guy could look back. Shit shit shit shit shit... Shinji grit his teeth, feeling more eyes turn his way “I uh... yeah I guess.” He chocked out, hoping it would be enough for the dancer to move on. 

“I guess?” Angel smirked and shook his head “I think I can do a lot better then I guess. Don't we think?” He gave a wide smile and raised his arms, inviting the rest of the club goers to agree with him, which of course they did, a slightly drunk chorus quickly joining him. “Why don't you come up here next to the stage for a better look, Monica can get you a new drink and we will see about upgrading that I guess to something more interesting.”

Looking around at the many waiting pairs of eyes Shinji swore under his breath and put his phone in his pocket moving up from the dark corner he had parked himself and onto a small black table directly in front of the stage. 

The boy took a deep breath, tearing his eyes away from Angel to smile a the waitress as she returned, quickly asking for another pint of whatever it was he had ordered before. Carefully throwing an extra bill as a tip for his previous rudeness before sitting back in his chair and staring up at the performer. 

He was so close he could almost taste him, the sweet scent of fresh sweat that began to bead on the boy's brow and chest, mixing with a rich, vaguely flowery fragrance of perfume to hit Shinji hard. Angel quickly noticed how strongly Shinji was reacting and smiled devilishly, picking up the pace of his routine before giggling and stepping out of his silver thong in a quick practised motion, baring what little was hidden before in the shimmering, blue and pink lights of the stage.

Well, I guess he is a natural silver-blonde... Shinji noted absently, his own arousal pressing tightly against the inside of his slacks as he stared for the first time in the evening grateful he had given into Asuka's not-so-subtle suggestions.

Eventually however and after much thrusting and gyrating it like all good things had to end, with Angel waving a friendly hand to the crowd and retreating behind the maroon curtain as his last song finished, his presence quickly replaced with a tired-looking intern in a T-shirt and jeans who began to spray and wipe down the stage for the next dancer, taking a moment to grab Angel's fallen thong and stuffing it in her back pocket.

“Well that was certainty... something,” Shinji spoke to no one in particular, grabbing his beer and retreating back to his corner as the speakers embedded into the front of the stage reverted to ear throbbing pop music.

He could probably leave now, if he really wanted to, he was sure Asuka would be more then... well happy? Satisfied? If he simply told her about his experiences thus far, though he would probably have to tone down exactly how excited he was, lest he invite more enthusiastic direction into his social life. If he left now and caught the nine train he could probably be back in time for a hot shower and once over look at that lecture on that Baroque piece his professor was bugging him about adapting.

But he didn't.

Instead, he sat in his seat, a growing sense of ease falling over him as he drank his beer and looked around, several patrons giving him a wave goodbye or a nod as they shifted around. This was... nice. Far from the terror that had mustered into him when he finally decided to come.

“You ran back to your corner.” 

Shinji's eyes snapped to attention as he turned his head to see Angel leaning against his table, chin cradled in his hands.

“Ah... sorry, not really a fan of pop music.” Shinji gulped, looking the boy over and finding a flash of disappointment as he saw he was now far more dressed then hew was before, tight jeans hugging his legs complete with short cuts, a loose and open lavender silk shirt and beneath it a black fishnet which clung tightly to his chest. 

The boy chuckled and waved a hand at the empty seat across from Shinji to which Shinji quickly nodded in affirmation. “I would not say that too loud around these parts, they run on the stuff... well that and occasionally ecstasy.” Shinji was not sure how much of the joke was serious and so simply stayed silent and let the boy take another turn “What kind of music do you like?”

Shinji smiled back, feeling the ground under his feet as the conversation shifted in a direction he was vaguely knowledgeable in. “Oh all kinds of stuff just... well most of it is pretty... underground?” the boy shrugged and leaned in “I am in a program for classical but a lot of my friends in it do a lot of interesting experimental stuff in their free time, sorta Bach meets hip hop with a sorta industrial feel. If that makes any sense at all.”

Angel chuckled at that, “I should check it out, would be a nice change of pace from the same top twenties over and over.” Shinji felt the exotic dancer's eyes inspect him, and wondered what exactly the man expected to find in his black slacks, plaid shirt a dark brown jacket. “Is this your first time here? I can't say I remember you around.”

Shinji shrugged, trying to look unaffected by the sudden interest the dancer was taking in him “I ugh...” He gave out a forced laugh “Would you believe I am here on a dare?” The joke did not go over well it seemed, as a sour look began to creep onto Angel's face “Wait no! Not like that.” Shinji corrected “I just... I have this friend and she's been my friend... well nearly as long as I can remember my parents worked with her parents and all that.” Shinji shook a hand dismissively, his parents being the last thing he wanted to think about tonight “And well, I recently told her I was bi and... she has been encouraging me to... get out there so to speak.”

“So you came to a gay strip club, I have to say that is sorta jumping in at the deep end.”

“Trust me, this was the easier of the options presented, it was this or she would start asking around campus like a matchmaker searching for a couple looking for a unicorn.” 

At that Angel laughed deeply, the sour look fading from view “Your friend certainly doesn't seem to believe in half measures... tho I have to say I am a little disappointed...” Shinji took a deep breath bracing himself before Angel finished the thought “When I saw you from the stage I thought you were still... unsure of yourself.” Angel nodded diplomatically “Maybe it's a little selfish but I was hoping to... make up your mind.” 

At that, Shinji laughed “Well don't worry about that, I more than make up for it by unsure about myself in all sorts of other ways let me assure you.” Shinji shrugged this time far more naturally until a thought pressed into his mind “What about you?” He asked, realizing some level of reciprocation is usually expected in conversations. 

Angel sat back and rubbed at his chin, clearly not expecting the question “Not sure what to say really? Just an old fashioned working boy, dancing my way through life.” Now it was his turn to give a slightly forced chuckle “Honestly it was either this or clean dishes and I will leave that for others thank you very much.” Angel laughed and stuck out his tongue at the girl who had picked up his thong earlier as she piled dishes into a large plastic bin several tables down, earning him a middle finger in return. 

“Well, but I mean...” Shinji sighed, unsure how to say what was in the back of his mind, settling on taking a drink of his beer and doing the best he could “If I can ask... why are you... here? This can't all just be some attempt to turn me to the gay side of the force.” 

The dancer shrugged, his silk shirt fluttering off his shoulders as he did so “I don't know, I guess I just saw a bit of myself in you...” He let the comment and the innuendo hang in the air in the moment before continuing “I was the same way you are now not too long ago before I learned not to be so hard on myself.” 

Shinji chuckled “So is this...” He waved a finger between the two of them “Charity or narcissism?” 

At that Angel laughed “Like all good things in life...” a glint in his eye emerged as he leaned forward and grabbed Shinji's beer, draining the whole thing in one long gulp.

“Hey!” 

“Don't worry I will pay you back... anyway.” Angel smiled and placed the empty mug in his fellow employee's bin as she walked by “As with all things worth doing in life, I think it's a healthy mix of both.” He waved a hand to the girl before she was too far gone “Hey can you tell Satoshi to get me and my friend... you know it occurs to me I don't yet know your name.”

“Shinji Ikari.” The boy said, still grumbling at the beer.

“Can you get Shinji Ikari and I two Malibu dreams?” 

The girl rolled her eyes but nodded taking the bin towards the bar and the bustling kitchen behind it. 

“What is a Malibu Dream?” Shinji asked skeptically. 

“It's this wonderful Hawaiian drink...” 

“Floridian.” Shinji corrected. 

“What?” 

“Malibu is in Florida, Honolulu is Hawaii.” 

Angel shrugged “And here I thought you didn't know it... in any case it has peaches and strawberries and enough rum to knock out a pirate.” 

“That sounds...” 

“Incredibly gay I know. Trust me.” Angel put a hand on Shinji's in reassurance “Live a little.”

Shinji was slightly put off by the suddenness of it but the softness of Angel's hand and the sincerity of the look in his eyes put him at ease enough to see where this is going. “Okay, but if I wake up in a bathtub full of ice sans a kidney my sister is coming for you.”

“Is that a threat?” Angel quirked an eyebrow. 

“It is if you know my sister,” Shinji replied, blinking as he saw the girl return with a platter on which stood two large multicoloured cocktails topped with maraschino cherries and umbrellas. “Those look... a lot.” He took one of the drinks, marvelling at it from a design and artistic standpoint if not taste “Is that a layer of jello in the middle?” He poked at it with the long straw provided. 

“It's a drink Shinji, I promise it won't hurt you... at least it won't hurt you any more than the two...”

“One and a half.” Shinji corrected again a smirk on his lips.

“Won't hurt you any more than the beer you have already partaken in. But I will think it will do you some good.” Angel's voice was rather earnest “Shinji I don't know you that well but from what I see I think you are afraid of being... too much.”

Shinji knew what he meant, looking around Shinji could not see a single face he recognized yet he was still terrified he would do or say something out of place enough for all to turn on him... for Rei and Touji and Ken and... Asuka to turn on him. He took the cocktail swishing it around for a second “And if I don't like it?” 

“Then you never have to drink it again.” Angel nodded, his hand giving his a gentle squeeze “Just don't be afraid to try it.” 

Shinji's eyes looked down at the drink and up at Angel and down to the drink again, watching as the lava lamp esq beverage continued to swirl “fuck it then.” Shinji took a deep breath and raised his glass to toast, which was quickly joined by Angels in response “To new things.”

“To new things.”

Their glasses clinked and they drank, the sweet syrupy nectar nearly hiding the startling rum content mixed in.

“Wow, that is....” Shinji grinned, shaking his head “Not... really my thing but... I am glad I tried it.” He smiled “Thank you.”

“Wow Shinji's really hitting it”

Shinji put the drink down and sighed, feeling his head slowly sink back to the comfort of the table as a chorus of voices came closer. 

“Who is this guy tho?”

“The music is very loud here.” 

Shinji rolled his head to the side seeing Misato, Asuka, and his sister Rei standing close to their table.

“How are you here?” Shinji said after a moment, his eyes flicking to Angel as the boy watched the trio come closer. “I didn't tell you which place I was going.” 

Asuka rolled her eyes “Shinji all the gay bars in this town are within two blocks of each other, it didn't take very long to check.” 

“Gotta say you picked a nice one though.” Misato smiled wide and looked around “Whole lot of studs to choose from.”

“The last bar we went to was not as loud, can we please go back to that one?” Rei cut in last, her tone flat as the black outfit she was wearing.

“Shinji are these your friends?” Angel asked, his posture shifting back into host mode as he got out of his seat. 

Shinji took the straw from his drink and held it like one of his conducting batons “The redhead is my friend Asuka, the one with the blue hair and a dour personality is my sister Rei, and the one at the end is my old babysitter who for some reason still hangs out with us Misato.” Shinji's tone was flat, mimicking his goth sibling as he described the newcomers.

“Hey come on!” Misato's “I am way more to you than just an old baby sitter!”

“Yeah sometimes your also our ride.” Shinji stuck out his tongue “That is when you can manage not to imbibe yourself.”

“That just shows how responsible I am!”

“You know I can get us a bigger table if they are planning to stay...” Angel's voice was a bit hesitant as he directed their party to a large circular enclave on the far side of the room.

Shinji nodded, getting to his feet and feeling the sugary beverage's influence hit him all at once “woof. I...” He reached down and gripped the edge of the table as he caught his balance. “Sorry yeah, a bigger table would be nice.” He noted looking around, already feeling a bit claustrophobic.

“You alright Shinji?”

Angel and Asuka spoke at once, their words overlapping in Shinjis's mind making him blink. 

“Hey, I asked first!” Asuka growled at the other boy, having definitely not said it first “Who are you anyway, and why are you pouring drinks down my friend's throat?”

“Asuka I am fine it was just a bit of a headrush Angel...” Shinji's reply was cut off as the dancer gave a quick nod of the head his disposition shifting into something far more serious. 

“I am sorry, my name is Angel I am one of the dancers here, I finished my set a while ago and was having a drink with your friend. If you'd like I can leave and...”

“Don't...” Shinji reached out and gently tugged at the hem of the boy's shirt before he knew what he was doing “I mean... uh... if you don't want to that is.” 

He gave a half-smile which seemed to put the dancer's mind at ease. 

“Wow, you got yourself a stripper Shinji?” Misato laughed and slapped Shinji on the back hard enough to make him blink “You know usually when people go fishing they don't pull in a marlin.”

Angel narrowed his eyes “I am not a fish.”

“Then why do you have scales?” Rei spoke up, pointing at the flecks of body glitter still on his chest.

“That was from before for my set I was...” Angel flustered, making Shinji smile as he watched the up till now suave dancer get needled by his friends and family.

The group piled into the booth, Shinji finding himself on the end with Angel as the girls piled in the other end.

“You really didn't have to do this.” Shinji looked at Asuka as Angel and Misato began chatting about various cocktails. “I was doing fine on my own.”

Asuka rolled her eyes and blew some air at a lock of dark red hair that fell over one of her eyes “I guess there is a first time for everything.” She shrugged “But seriously, I talked to Misato about it and... I am sorry I was so pushy about this earlier. I was just afraid you would do what you always do and sit on it until you made yourself miserable.”

“I mean you're not... wrong.” Shinji sighed, feeling the familiar anxiety begin to set in as Angel chatted up Misato and then Asuka and Rei, asking them about school and work and occasionally Shinji himself as the boy slumped further and further into his seat.

This was real this was happening.

It wasn't something he could pass off as a dream or passing fantasy, Asuka Rei even Misato were now here, they could see and hear everything he was seeing, and worse they could react to how he was reacting which meant that he was reacting how they were...

“Excuse me for a moment.” 

Shinji pushed his way out of the booth suddenly, sliding over Angel's lap as it all bubbled over into boiling. For a moment he heard a chorus of questions and pleads for him to come back, but he didn't slow his pace until he was out the front door of the club, past the bouncer and on the cold snow edged pavement of the sidewalk beyond.

“Fuck...”

Shinji shivered, the winter air hitting him like a cold shower as he tried to get his bearings, instinctively fiddling with his jacket until he procured a silver lighter and a half-empty packet of cigarettes popping one in his mouth. He knew they were bad for him, but it was a habit he had picked up from the other patients at the ward a few years earlier when they inevitably grew tired of hospital air and it felt almost wrong to give it up now.

“Stupid thing...” Shinji swore under his breath, trying to get the lighter to work until finally, it was steady enough for him to ignite the thing and take a deep drag as he turned around feeling a presence at his back “Hey Rei.”

His sister stared at him, not saying a word but swaying on her heels with her hands in her black deliberately ratty jacket dotted with safety pins, patches, and buttons.

“I am sorry I didn't mean to make a scene I just...” he sighed and took another drag of his smoke “You guys coming in like that... it was nice but it made it all very real you know?”

Rei continued her silence simply taking a hand from her jacket and playing with her the ankh necklace around her neck, rubbing its black glass surface with a thumb and forefinger.

“No your right that isn't very fair to Angel, he's a person I should not think of him as this throwaway thing to... but he's a professional, he probably does this all the time right? This is his job? Dance, act flirty, get people to buy drinks...”

Shinji fidgeted, seeing one of the buttons on his sister's jacket proclaim zero tolerance for something that sounded like a bigoted vacuum cleaner “Not there's anything wrong with that! Or any of this really.” He held up his hands in his defence “I just mean that it's his job and he doesn't have any obligation or anything to... like me.”

Shinji sighed until there was no air in his lungs, almost afraid he would keel over in the snow at his feet “But... I like him... don't I? I really do... I mean he's hot and he's funny and he's sweet and... ugh... I don't know what to do.”

He kicked his feet splashing some slush onto his sister's black leather boots “Ah sorry..” He apologized as she lifted her foot and shook her heel to get the slush off before it set. “I guess... yeah your right.” He nodded “I should say something, ask him... I don't know but ask him something. If I don't... I will regret it for a long time.” He took a deep breath and steeled himself, finishing off his cigarette in one last drag before flicking the remains into a snowbank “I think I am ready to go back in.”

“Good.” 

Rei nodded back as she finally spoke, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder in support.

“Thanks for the talk.”

Shinji chuckled and went back inside, flashing the doorman his ID as he crossed the threshold back into the neon-lit den of debauchery.

Reaching the nook he saw Asuka and Misato chat excitedly with Angel as he came closer.

“Hey, guys sorry for that I just needed a moment. Angel would you mind if I...” Shinji stopped his eyes narrowing as he looked at the two women as his vision adjusted to the dark and neon of the club “What are you planning?”

“Why do I have to be planning anything?” Misato raised her arms in mock offence “I swear kids these days assume the worst.”

“Because I have known you long enough to know the look on your face when your planning something.” Shinji rolled his eyes and turned to Angel “Please don't let her haggle you on drink prices I promise you she is going to buy them anyway.”

“Actually...” Angel smirked, getting closer tracing a finger around Shinji's chest “They were asking me how much a private lap dance would cost for the two of us.” 

“Oh...” Shinji gulped feeling the blood in his head rush somewhere else. “And that would be...” 

“Surprisingly within your old babysitter's price range.” The dancer turned his head and winked at the older woman.

Shinji shivered happily and turned to his old guardian “Misato you really don't have to...”

“Actually I think I do... you're a student after all.” Misato smiled “Your money is stretched tight between ramen noodles, textbooks, and bus fare besides...” She shrugged and took a swig of the frothy golden beer she ordered in Shinji's absence “I kinda feel bad for interrupting you two earlier so consider this an apology of sorts.”

“This was all on my suggestion by the way.” Asuka cut in “Before the old lady tries to take all the credit.”

“You are right about your friend doing nothing by half...” Angel chuckled.

“Hey, I will take all the credit I want when it's my credit card paying for it.” Misato huffed.

“So where do we...” Shinji felt his heart race as he looked at Angel stare at him, if the hunger in his eyes was purely a practiced trick for patrons, he was very good at it.

“Upstairs.” Angel nodded, shrugging his shoulder at a set of steps leading up to more private rooms above “You get me all to yourself.”

Shinji was definitely grateful for that, as nice as Misato's gift was he was fairly sure he would melt into goo if he got it in front of his best friend, old baby sitter, and most importantly sister. “Ah... great.” The boy gulped, waving a hand toward the stairs “I will let you take the lead...”

“Bottom confirmed.” Asuka chided snarkily.

“Asuka shush.” Misato huffed, a whiff of the old authority still present in her despite everything.

“Ignore them.” Angel took Shinji's hand in his and lead the boy up the stairs, the roar of the music and crowd growing fainter with each step as the reality of what was about to happen flowed over Shinji.

Angel took them to a room down a short hall inside which was a locked liquor cabinet and several old leather upholstered chairs one of which Shinji flopped himself into while Angel closed the door behind him and began to shed his outermost garments and hang them on the rack by the door.

“You're making me take off everything all over again.” The dancer chuckled, slipping off his shoes and taking off his belt. “Ah... do you want me to hang up your jacket? I don't want you to boil over.”

Shinji nodded, blushing as he took the heavy coat off, and handing it to the dancer, embarrassed how little attention he was paying to himself as he watched Angel's body in the low light “Thanks this is really...”

“It's really something.” Angel chuckled again and cut Shinji off “But I wanted to ask you..” A bit of reservation in his voice as he got closer to stand over the mousy student “What was it you wanted to Talk with me about earlier? Before you got the news about your coming out present.” 

“Well, I...” Shinji found himself at a great loss for words complicated than one syllable “You know I just well... you are nice and I like...” He shook his head desperately “I was wondering if you wanted some coffee later?” 

Angel took a moment and smiled down at Shinji “I promise you Marco's skills with a cocktail far exceed his skills as a barista, the last latte he made was like wet black sand.”

Shinji flustered, not sure if Angel was yanking his chain or really didn't know what he meant “Not now, I mean... later... you know... a...”

“Date?” Angel cut him off, his tone now fairly serious “Shinji I like you but don't let my playfulness fool you, I take my job very seriously. If you were to ask me I would say yes...”

“Wow really?” Shinji blinked.

“Yes.” Angel shook his head, as he saw the puppy dog excitement on the boy's face “But I try to keep my professional and my personal life as separate as I can, avoids any hard feelings. So...” The dancer knelt down a bit to be at eye level with the seated boy “If you want to ask me, but if you do then I can't see you as a client. I hope you understand.”

Shinji looked up at the dancer thinking for a moment as the air between them grew tense. If he was honest he didn't like the idea of throwing this lap dance away, some part of him had wanted it or wanted something like it as soon as he laid eyes on the dancer as he got on the stage, maybe even long before that. He also didn't like the idea of giving up something now on the risk of a date later, what if he screwed it up? What if Angel saw him for the depressed dork he really was and walked away then and there?

Still... he looked up at Angel and thought of seeing the boy again in the light of day, chatting and laughing as they had before the image made something flutter inside him to mingle with the cocktail the nervousness, the arousal, and the nicotine, managing to beat them all out after a heated struggle “Yeah I... That's fine with me.” Shinji smiled, feeling the words come easier than he expected “Angel, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Angel bit his lip, the excitement clearly building in him “You sure? Your friend will probably be pretty disappointed.”

Shinji shrugged “let her be, I am sure you guys have plenty of other things that she can spend her money on.”

At that Angel practically glowed “In that case...” He walked over to the door and pressed a buzzer next to the coat rack “Hey Toshi... turn off the speaker for room 3. I am going off the clock.” there was a murmur of approval from the other end as Shinji watched Angel return blinking to himself as the dancer started to swish his hips.

“Wait I thought...”

“Of course I Angel can't give you a lapdance for money, that would be wrong... but me Kaworu Nagisa.” His smile turned coy as he walked around Shinji trailing a hand around his shoulders “Well, my boss can't tell me what to do in my free time can he?” Kaworu said with a playful wink.

“I guess not...” Shinji nodded, feeling something stir in him as Kaworu made his way to his front, gently caressing his knees and his thighs before reaching over, grabbing the head of Shinji's chair and leaning forward to straddle his waist rubbing a tight pant leg against his thigh eliciting a low moan from Shinji. “Kaworu Nagisa huh?”

“Not as sparkly as Angel but I like it.” Kaworu chuckled before grinding against Shinji's leg, letting him feel his hardness as it pressed against his jeans.

“Ah...” Shinji moaned again, his head feeling cloudy as the tension built up in him staring up and down Kaworu's body as he swished and rocked against him, sweating beginning to drip down his chest and collect in his fishnet shirt.

“This your first time?” Kaworu asked softly into Shinji's ear as he pressed a hand against the boy's chest rubbing gently and sauntering downwards ever so slowly. When Shinji nodded Kaworu responded with a giggle “I will keep the lead then, tell me if you want to stop.”

Shinji gasped, sucking in air through his teeth “I promise I am not going to do that.”

“I will hold you to that.” Kaworu chuckled again his hand reached down and groped Shinji properly through his jeans before hopping up on the seat and planting a kiss on Shinji's neck.

“Aww Kaworu...” Shinji sighed happily, feeling lost in the moment he never thought he would have. “That feels really...” Shinji's hands drifted off the arms of the chair to feel at the small of his back before he froze when he realized what he was doing “Sorry!”

At that Kaworu giggled “It's okay Shinji, this isn't an official lap dance, normal rules don't necessarily apply.” He reached back and guided Shinj's hands back to his hips “Feel free to get a good feel. In fact...” Something wicked flashed in his eyes “if we are already breaking the rules... feel free to start peeling those jeans off me.”

Shinji could not say no to that, gripping a hand full of booty through the ripped jeans and biting his lip before moving a hand to the front to fiddle with the button and the fly, clicking down the zipper painfully slowly “God, how even do you get into these things?” Shinji sighed, pulling down the boy's tight jeans until they were down to his knees, freeing Kaworu's cock to spring out of its thong to slap at Shinji's thigh. 

“I hope you like...” Kaworu smiled coyly as Shinji stared down at the boy's impressive length “You know I wasn't hired purely on my personality.”

“It's certainly... something.” Shinji went wide-eyed as he felt in with a curious hand, eventually wrapping his grip around it and stroking it slowly, up from its pink head down its thick pale length down to its base speckled with silver hair. 

“I showed you mine...” Kaworu stopped nibbling at Shinji's ear to chuckle and reach for Shinji's belt “You want to show me yours?”

Shinji gulped feeling lightning run up and down his spine “I... sure.” He helped Kaworu with his belt, pulling down his pants to reveal a set of plain-looking boxers and a painfully hard cock sticking out of them.

“Not bad...” Kaworu smiled devilishly sinking from his seat as he planted kisses and love bites down Shinji's chest until his knees hit the floor and he was level with Shinji's dick. The dancer took Shinji in hand and gave him a heady lick making Shinji shudder happily. “Not bad at all...”

“Ah, Angel... I mean Kaworu!” Shinji moaned as the dancer took him slid his Shinji's cock into his mouth with a practiced ease. Feeling like he was about to fall through the floor, Shinji reached down, running a hand through the boy's silver hair.

It was amazing and strange and wonderful, all at once Shinji understood Touji and Ken when the two told stories of largely imaginary conquests, this was a feeling worth telling. Still, after a good moment of appreciation of Kaworu's skill, Shinji had little choice but to resort to fantasies of grandmas playing baseball to avoid the experience ending too quickly “Ah Kaworu I am gonna.” 

With a wet pop Kaworu let Shinji go to twitch in the air as he stood up, a line of drool running down to his chin “Sorry, I am as well I just want to...” Kaworu approached again his own dick in hand as he brought it to Shinji's, rubbing them together in a loose grip “I want to kiss you when I... when we...”

Feeling a sudden urge of courage Shiji grabbed Kaworu the collar of his fishnet shirt and pulled him for a kiss, their lips quickly meeting passionately as they thrust and frot below.

Shinji was not sure which of them came first or which one broke the kiss first, in that moment he was not exactly sure where one of them ended and the other began, the haze and heat melding it all into a wonderful heady daze.

“Wow that was... wow.” Shinji gasped, trying to catch his breath as it ran away from him.

“That coffee is going to have to work pretty hard to beat this...” Kaworu chuckled getting up and getting a towel from the cupboard as he recovered a bit faster than the brunette.

“I know a few good places we could try.” Shinji smiled and grabbed the towel Kaworu tossed at him, wiping himself off enough to hope the girls did not see the large dark stain on his shirt. The realization of what had just happened and what would happen “You know we should probably...” Before he could finish Shinji found a card fall onto his lap emblazoned with Kaworu's name and contact info. “You know I am not sure I want to ask where you keep these.” 

The joke got a tongue stuck out in response “I think you did pretty well for a first date all things considered. I have to keep some secrets for myself.”

“I will keep that in mind...” Shinji turned the card over in his hands, smelling a vague hint of lavender or sandalwood. “I should ah probably...”

“Go see your friends? Probably, lest they start to think I stole you away somewhere. The blue one... I look at her and I can see she's good with knives.”

Shinji laughed “Well she's in medical school so you're not actually far off.”

“All the more reason for you to head off.” Kaworu smiled “Don't worry I promise I won't disappear in a puff of smoke the minute you turn your head.”

“Thanks... for everything.” Shinji nodded, thinking about how he was almost desperate to leave before he saw Kaworu, and now all he wanted was to stay “I will uh... I'll call when I get back to campus we can try to sort something out later. It might be hard because next week is finals and I really need to practice this piece for...”

He was interrupted by a quick peck on the forehead by Kaworu “it's fine, we will figure something out. Now go before the bouncer kicks us all out.”

Shinji chuckled and nodded, heading to the door, card in his pocket and a sense of ease he never thought he could imagine hanging over him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally gave in and wrote a fluffy modern mundane Kawoshin AU you can only resist the call for so long I suppose. :P  
> This was a lot of fun to write, thank you to everyone who gave me feedback that let me finally finish this fluffy little distraction to my main fic. I might continue this later depending on my schedule, how fast I can do my other fic and how much feedback this gets. Hope people enjoy.


End file.
